Il quinto giorno
by HughIsMagic
Summary: Greg House affronta la sua solitudine, la sua vita e... ambientato più o meno a metà della sesta serie. Attenzione! Dark story, suicide, death of the main character!


**Titolo:** Il quinto giorno.

**di:** Heezy

**Disclaimer:** House M.D., its characters, locations and storyline are the property of David Shore, Bad

Hat Harry Productions and the Fox Television Network. All Rights Reserved.

**Spoiler:** sesta serie.

**Rating:** Adult, Dark per descrizione cruda di suicidio

**A/N:** drammatico, parla di Greg House, e citazioni di altri personaggi. Attenzione il protagonista muore,

se non piace questo genere "dark" meglio non leggere.

**Forward:** questa storia inizia tra metà e fine della sesta serie, e ovviamente prende la sua strada, ignorando

quanto è accaduto nello show. E' nata da un brutto sogno, e l'ho scritta in un momento molto striste. L'ho un

po' aggiustata e ho deciso di pubblicarla. In alcuni momenti mi sento così e questa è definitivamente una

possibilità di come potrebbe finire un certo Greg House se lasciato solo. Oneshot, nessun seguito.

2010, maggio 15

Stai seduto dalle prime luci dell'alba sulla poltrona lisciando con le mani il velluto di cui è ricoperta,

fissando la finestra, i pensieri vaganti da un ricordo all'altro, stringendo gli occhi ad ogni particolare un

po' troppo doloroso per riuscire a restare immobile.

**due mesi prima**

- "ehi stamani sei uscito presto ? ti ho chiamato per la colazione ma non rispondevi ..."

Lo fissi incredulo, davvero sembra sincero, non sta giocando, ti chiede davvero quello che hai sentito

uscire dalla sua bocca che ora è storta in quel suo ghigno da presa in giro.

- "già...presto..."

Non sai cosa dire, la verità sarebbe finalmente logica, ma quel subdolo dolore allo stomaco ti sta

bloccando, ancora una volta.

- "come mai? qualche problema con il paziente?"

Lui continua, pensi ti stai sbagliando, vuoi sbagliarti, vuoi credere non sia possibile che Wilson non si

sia accorto manchi da casa da almeno tre giorni, tre notti, tre mattine, fa troppo male, cerchi una scusa,

una diversa motivazione, ma non c'è. Ne esiste soltanto una purtroppo.

- "già...il paziente...non particolarmente..."

Lui ti guarda interrogativamente, ma non gli spiegherai nulla, lo guardi serio quanto basta perchè un amico

possa capire che c'è dell'altro e osservi la sua reazione.

- "ah...ok, ci vediamo dopo ...devo andare ...ho due appuntamenti stamattina. A più tardi House!"

E se ne va con quel suo sorrisetto da simpatico che tu non trovi più tale da molto tempo, troppo tempo, e

vorresti corrergli dietro, strattonarlo per un braccio e squoterlo dal suo torpore d'indifferenza, vorresti ti

spiegasse cosa è successo, perchè non siete più amici. Ma ne hai paura, temi quella spiegazione, temi

la dura e triste verità. Non siete mai stati davvero amici. L'aveva detto quasi due anni fa, ma tu avevi creduto

fosse per il suo lutto che tu avevi provocato, pensavi fosse arrabbiato dentro. Oggi sai che un fondo di verità

c'era allora e oggi quella verità è realizzata nei fatti.

**cinque mesi prima**

La guardi camminare lungo il corridoio, andatura decisa, come solito, la gonna che svolazza perché oggi ha scelto

qualcosa di morbido e non aderente, i capelli seguono l'esempio e ondeggiano verso la spalla destra

E poi la sinistra, rimani a guardarla da dietro una colonna. Non sei ammaliato, sei rattristato da quella visione

In fin dei conti volevi solo uscirci, vedere come andava, ma come al solito sei arrivato tardi e lei esce già con

un altro, anzi vive quasi con un altro. Ti decidi ad uscire dal tuo pseudo nascondiglio e le vai incontro, vedi

Il suo viso cambiare espressione da serena a preoccupata ad annoiata, e il sorriso gentile che stavi mettendo

su ti muore dentro.

- Ehi Cuddy, bella giornata eh !

Tenti di fare l'ironico, sereno e indifferente.

- House…che vuoi?

Lei proprio non ti sopporta più per un solo secondo, non sai che dire, il sarcasmo non esce e allora abbozzi.

- Ok, non è una buona giornata…era così per dire…

Sei quasi davanti al tuo ufficio, fai un cenno di commiato con la testa e ti ci infili dentro, fai in tempo a vedere

con la coda dell'occhio che lei muta nuovamente espressione: sollievo. In una frazione di secondo senti lo

stomaco bruciare.

**sei mesi prima**

Sei elettrizzato, dentro, all'idea di poter avere di nuovo il tuo vecchio team e un aggiunta del più recente, speri di esserci

riuscito, peccato solo non poterli tenere tutti e cinque, ma quattro su cinque è buono per il tuo grado di soddisfazione.

Ti resta solo di sapere se anche lei vuol restare, ed eccola che sta arrivando, pensi è fatta.

Non avevi tenuto conto che lei non è quasi mai stata davvero leggibile per te, credevi di sapere cosa stava provando

pochi mesi fa prima di venir ricoverato, e invece lei si è sposata e tu senza dirlo a nessuno ci sei rimasto male.

Stai gongolando ancora quando ti giri verso di lei, è lì ferma davanti a te, lo sguardo triste e le tue previsioni iniziano a

sgretolarsi, ti agiti dentro come da ragazzino di fronte a tuo padre che sta per emettere la sentenza su quale punizione avrai.

Vorresti sparire, ma devi restare. Ascolti, incredulo, ironizzi cercando di mascherare la deluzione di trovarla arrabbiata

con te ancora una volta, più del solito delusa da te, e tu che stavi gongolando un minuto fa!

Ti rovescia addosso il suo dolore, la voce incrinata, le lacrime che riempono i suoi bellissimi occhi, e poi basta, allunga la

mano per voler stringere la tua in saluto d'addio, ovviamente non ricambi il gesto, e non puoi a dirla tutta, sei pietrificato

dalla paura. Allora si avvicina e ti bacia su una guancia, resta una frazione di secondo più del dovuto ad un saluto tra colleghi,

ma è normale che lo faccia ti ha appena detto che ti ha amato, allontanandosi sfiore la tua guancia con la sua e poi si gira

e se ne va. La guardi, la guardi allontanarsi nel corridoio, afferri il bastone e compi alcuni passi fin fuori il tuo ufficio e poi

ti blocchi. La guardi andare via. Il tuo viso rappresenta ciò che senti: paura e vuoto.

La luce del giorno si apre davanti ai tuoi occhi, incredulo guardi fuori, la grande quercia proprio lì fuori, così

possente, così viva, e provi una specie d'invidia, tu che ti senti al contrario piccolo, flaccido, spento. Guardi

l'orologio, le sette, pensi che ora di vestirsi e uscire, passerai da Alice al bar in fondo alla strada per il tuo caffè

mattutino e poi prenderai il bus.

Un'altra giornata inizia senza alcun entusiasmo, soltanto quella piccola scintilla dentro il tuo cuore ferito, che

ti mantiene vivo, ti permette ogni giorno d'alzarti e recarti dallo strizzacervelli per parlare di come ti senti.

Scendi dal bus come al solito costringendo l'autista ad una sosta lievemente più lunga a causa della tua lentezza

nel fare quei tre miseri scalini. Il bus riparte, lo sguardo si sposta all'edificio grigio che ti porta sempre a sorridere

lievemente a causa dei ricordi a cui leghi quei mattoni, quelle finestre con inferriate. Ti incammini lentamente

il dott. Nolan ti starà aspettando di già, non riesci proprio ad arrivare puntuale, di poco, ma sempre in ritardo come

se fosse un imperativo nascosto nella tua mente a cui il tuo corpo si assogetta.

- "Buongiorno House, come stai oggi?"

Lui subito parte con la sua frase d'apertura e tu vorresti rispondere diversamente, ma ogni giorno è sempre uguale,

sprofondi mollemente sulla solita poltrona e poi rispondi a bassa voce.

- "Giorno, stanco e triste, come ieri, e l'altro ieri e..." ruoti la mano destra a mo di ancora e ancora.

-"...Ok. Di cosa vuoi parlare oggi?"

- "Di niente, non mi è venuto in mente niente venendo qui.." non del tutto vero, ma corrisponde al tuo senso di vuoto.

- "E invece in questo momento?"

- "Quella camicia ti sta d'incanto, dove le compri?"

Il Dott. Nolan sorride con una smorfia di complicità guardandoti.

- "Ok House, cos'è successo da ieri mattina?"

- "Niente! Niente di interessante almeno..."

Fai una pausa, perchè non riesci a dire subito tutto e basta?, ti chiedi insofferente con te stesso.

- "House?"

- "Ok! Ho pensato ai mesi passati come al solito, cerco di mettere ordine nella mia mente e ogni volta vengo travolto

da immagini, e frasi, mi confondo, mi innervosisco, mi fa male e allora smetto. Per un po'...poi ricomincio..."

T'interrompi, ma lui non dice nulla, ti fissa serio, sai che devi solo continuare a parlare, lui non aggiungerà nulla.

- "Questa notte non ho dormito. Ho ripensato a Wilson, a Cuddy, a Foreman, a Chase, a 13, a Cameron, a Taub, ad Amber,

a Kutner...episodi continuamente per tutta la notte, non ho analizzato, ho ricordato e mi sono messo a piangere ancora una volta.

Verso mattina mi sono messo sulla poltrona a guardare fuori dalla finestra, continuando uguale fino a che non è

diventato completamente giorno."

- "Ok House, da quando sei venuto qui tre giorni fa' mi hai mostrato che sei depresso, stanco, hai bisogno di aiutarti un po

a sollevarti" Non dice altro, si alza, apre un cassetto, prende una scatola di pillole. Tu storci il naso, e lo guardi deluso,

ma lui non dice nulla, si siede e solo allora spiega.

- "Sei depresso, dobbiamo dare alla tua mente la forza di fare chiarezza per cominciare e poi vedere dove nasce il tuo

attuale malessere, questi tre giorni ci hanno detto questo, abbiamo di queste per continuare al meglio la terapia"

Lo guardi incredulo, ma poi abbassi lo sguardo di fronte al suo braccio teso con le la scatola di medicinale nella mano,

lo sai che devi fidarti di lui ancora una volta, alzi la mano senza guardare e afferri la scatola. Del resto non hai nessun altro.

Ti senti un po' in colpa per non avergli detto che hai lasciato Princeton, che vivi in una pensione non troppo lontana da lì, ma

dismetti il pensiero e rialzi lo sguardo su di lui prima di parlare.

- "Quante?" non c'è altro che rassegnazione nella tua voce, sai che Nolan disapprova e sai che non te lo dirà.

- "Quattro al giorno per ora. Due al mattino e due al pomeriggio dopo pranzo"

Annuisci. Stai pensando che forse sarebbe meglio ritornare lì dentro, farsi seguire in ogni passo, non doversi

preoccupare delle cose pratiche come gli orari del bus, i pasti, e adesso le pillole. Ma non vuoi rischiare di perdere

nuovamente la licenza medica, non che adesso ti serva a molto, ma non si sa mai che ti venga voglia d'esercitare

nuovamente. Un piccolo sorriso t'increspa la bocca, hai usato due volte la parola nuovamente, pensi all'ironia della

cosa, eri finito qui perchè eri a pezzi e adesso eccoti qui quasi allo stesso punto. Un paio di differenze, non credi

d'essere impazzito ora, ma comunque da solo con le tue forze non ce la fai, non sei drogato, ma ugualmente non

sei riuscito ad avere più equilibrio. Ingoi due pillole. Guardi Nolan. La seduta è finita.

- "Ciao House, ci vediamo domani."

- "A domani." pensi queste parole non sembrano venire da te, sembrano solo vuoto esercizio linguistico.

Sei fermo alla fermata, dovrai aspettare come solito circa venti minuti, gli orari della seduta non coincidono con quelli del bus,

e sorridi stupidamente a te stesso in piedi alla fermata e pensi alla tua auto parcheggiata davanti alla pensione da tre giorni,

inutilizzata perchè non vuoi rischiare di prendere la strada sbagliata e ritrovarti a rivedere posti dolorosi o peggio schiantarti

contro un albero e non dover più porsi domande. Pensi che stai facendo tutto questo per continuare a vivere, ma non c'è

convinzione in questo pensiero, non c'è speranza. Ti senti vuoto, la rassegnazione avvolge ogni cosa.

Sei di nuovo nella stanza, a mala pena decorosa, ma a te non importa, non sei mai stato un patito del lusso,

e così quando hai scelto quella piccola pensione l'hai fatto perché sembrava un posto tranquillo ed era in un

edificio a soli due piani, cosa che ti avrebbe garantito poche scale anche nel malaugurato caso ti fosse toccata

una camera all'ultimo piano.

La proprietaria, tale Mrs. Jenkins, ti ha dato l'unica camera al piano rialzato, non la migliore ammesso da lei, però

di comodo accesso per un uomo zoppo. Ti trovi bene lì, anche se il posto, qualunque posto ha poco influenza

sul tuo umore, non per adesso. Sono quattro giorni che sei lì, sono solo le 11 del quarto, ma una volta rientrato

dalla seduta con Nolan la tua giornata è finita, il resto è silenzio.

Tra un'ora andrai alla tavola calda a poche centinaia di metri dalla pensione, pranzerai e poi ritornerai indietro

facendo una piccola passeggiata allungando il tragitto. Questa è già una routine, almeno nella tua convinzione,

lo fai per muovere la gamba, da parecchi giorni più dolorante e rigida.

La cosa che ti pesa di più è non avere nessuno con cui parlare, o meglio qualcuno a parte il tuo terapeuta, con

cui parlare di qualcosa che non sia un commento sul tempo, l'ordinazione di cibo, salutare la donna delle pulizie

quando rientri in camera. Una conversazione, con un argomento, una discussione, un ragionamento, ecco ne avresti

proprio bisogno.

Ti butti come ogni pomeriggio sul portatile, ti connetti e vai alla ricerca di una chat interessante, preferisci quelle

mediche, ma la qualità è spesso deprecabile, allora vagli ogni possibilità, dalla musica alla storia, alla filosofia,

alla religione. Trascorri ogni giorno 2-3 ore in questo modo, fino a che gli occhi ti bruciano e allora spegni

tutto e ti stendi sul letto per un riposino, che dura di solito un ora, è l'unica che dormi sul serio.

Alle prime luci della sera ti infili di nuovo le tue snickers e ti rechi alla tavola calda per una cena spesso a base di

pesce fritto che hai scoperto essere la specialità della casa. In tutta questa routine oggi si sono inserite due pillole.

Al ritorno allunghi verso il bar di Alice dove rimani fino a mezzanotte sorseggiando un paio di bicchieri del suo miglior scotch.

Altri due passi e sei in camera tua, una mandata della serratura, ti spogli svogliatamente, doccia, infili il corpo

dentro il pigiama, infili il corpo con pigiama sotto le lenzuola, e fissi il soffitto contando all'infinito cercando di cadere

addormentato. Ma non accade mai.

2010, maggio 16

La luce lentamente illumina il soffitto, lo stesso che hai fissato per tutta la notte, la tua mente non è sprofondata nei ricordi

come le precedenti notti, questa volta è rimasta fissa sul soffitto insieme hai tuoi occhi, le piccole crepe nell'intonaco sono

diventate i tuoi pensieri per ore. E' giorno, lo realizzi e lo pensi "_è giorno_". Un nuovo giorno, il quinto giorno, non sai che fartene,

te lo chiedi a bassa voce "cosa me ne faccio di un nuovo giorno?".

Ti siedi sul bordo del letto, le gambe molli, i piedi abbandonati sul pavimento, ti senti incosistente, inutile, vuoto, dovresti alzarti,

lavarti, vestirti, uscire, fare colazione, ingoiare due pillole, prendere il bus, entrare nell'ufficio di Nolan, parlare, uscire e predere

il bus, pranzare, ingoiare due pillole, tornare in camera, accendere il computer e leggere, riposare un po', uscire, cenare, tornare,

spogliarti, andare a letto.

"E' questo che dovrei fare? è questa la mia vita? questo è essere vivo?" te lo chiedi guardando i piedi nudi mollemente appoggiati

al pavimento, la tua voce solo un sussurro, non ti senti, è come se mente e corpo si siano staccati.

Il cuore batte, lo sai, ma non senti più dolore neanche lì, il malditesta non c'è più, le fitte della tua gamba sai che sono lì ma è come

se venissero a te da lontano. Sei quasi sollevato da questo. Ma in realtà sai solo che ti stai alzando in piedi, sta strisciando verso

il bagno appoggiandoti al muro e poi allo stipide della porta, e poi al lavandino. E' il tuo corpo che si sta muovendo, il tuo cervello

che lo comanda, ma ti senti come se fosse qualcun'altro, come se tu stessi solo osservando.

Una fugace occhiata nello specchio, e ti giri verso la vasca. Apri l'acqua per riempirla. Il vapore presto riempie la stanza.

Apri la busta da bagno, tiri fuori il porta lame del rasoio, le posi sul bordo della vasca. Ti sfili lentamente il pigiama e poi ti immergi

nell'acqua bollente. Brucia all'inizio, senti il disagio sulla pelle, ma non hai una reazione a questo, lasci che sia. Osservi.

Afferri una lametta con la mano destra, e inizia a tagliare la pelle, la carne, le vene del braccio sinistro ancora immerso nell'acqua,

guardi senza modificare alcunchè della tua postura,osservi il sangue uscire fluidamente come deve, lo fa copiosamente,

inesorabilmente.

Sei solo. L'immagine del tuo cellulare tenuto in carica sempre acceso sullo scrittoio della camera, muto da giorni. Da settimane

prima. Sei solo. Non che tu non ci abbia provato, ma ogni tuo tentivo di approccio alle persone che ti stavano intorno, che

conoscevi, che amavi, è stato ignorato, quasi rigettato, e ti sei ritrovato più solo che mai, perchè le tue barriere sono cadute e non

sai più proteggerti da questo dolore.

Sei solo mentre muori ovviamente, non sei più triste, sei stanco e rassegnato. Morire non è una soluzione, lo hai sempre

sostenuto , non hai mai creduto nel suicidio, e ti ritrovi a farlo e capire cosa spinge a farlo. Non c'è nussuna soluzione in atto,

nessun sollievo, l'unico pensiero è "_in questo modo tutto si fermerà_". Perchè quello che tutti chiamano vita, per te non è altro che

un ripetersi monotono di un sordo dolore, un suono vuoto di emozioni, un triste sguardo nello specchio.

La solitudine, quella che pervade il cuore e la mente realizza, non è cosa da vivere, è solo vita apparente, osservi la tua non vita

spegnersi man mano che la debolezza porta via i tuoi sensi, la vista si offusca, il silenzio è più silenzioso che mai, il tuo corpo muore,

la tua mente si spegne.

Più tardi nel silenzio della camera il cellulare di Gregory House squilla, squilla senza pietà squotendo il silenzio della morte di un uomo.

Ore dopo qualcuno rompe di nuovo il silenzio bussando alla porta della camera, rumore di chiave nella serrature, Mrs. Jenkins

entra nella camera, si guarda un attimo intorno poi decide di controllare in bagno. Un urlo soffocato dalla mano che ricopre la sua

bocca.

- "Ehmm...mi chiamo Jenkins, pensione Jenkins Mayfield, ...ho trovato uno dei miei clienti ...morto nella vasca da bagno...Sì...si

chiama Gregory House, Dr. Gregory House...Sì ho suoi documenti...devo scendere in ufficio...sì quella pensione, sa dov'è? Bene..si

certo non tocco niente."

La polizia entre nella stanza, iniziano i rilevamente consueti, e poi il corpo viene chiuso nella sacca nera, portato via. L'agente

Johnson una volta rientrato in ufficio, inizia a controllare il cellulare del defunto, la lista della ultime chiamate, incredulo ma non troppo

nota che l'ultima chiamata in uscita risale a 6 giorni prima verso un certo Dr. Nolan, l'ultima chiamta ricevuta risale a 1 mese prima

un numero troncato, tipo un interno di un ufficio o simile. Controlla il portatile, gli accessi a Internet sono di ogni giorno, forum,

bacheche annunci, blog, un po di tutto, nessun documento creato da ...mesi. Non ha lasciato niente di scritto neppure lì.

La lista dei contatti contiene nomi strani che presume corrispondano ai soprannomi di amici o parenti o colleghi, un contatto

chiamato "mamma" ovviamente attira la sua attenzione e questo sarà il numero che verrà contatto per primo. Seguiranno il Dr.

Nolan e tutti gli altri per sicurezza.

Nei due giorni seguenti il medico legale confermerà si tratta di sicuro suicidio e questo chiuderà automaticamente ogni indagine di

polizia. Caso chiuso. Il corpo viene spedito all'indirizzo fornito dalla madre, il file chiuso in un polveroso schedario.

Il funerale del Dr. Gregory House si terrà a ... il 22 maggio 2010 alla presenza di pochi, un unico paio d'occhi verseranno lacrime

perchè il per lei sempre bambino non c'è più, gli altri, i pochi altri, fisseranno il pavimento per tutto il tempo della cerimonia, della

tumulazione. Senso di colpa, ma non pentimento.

Greg House non aveva tutti i torti a sentirsi solo, Greg House era solo.

Fine.


End file.
